The Burnt Survivor
In the beginning When i was just a baby, my hometown was attacked by Demons. They showed no mercy and kill anyone in sight. I was the last one they had to kill, but they did not. Why did they spare me? Simple, the Demon Lords decided to turn me into their slave and as a warning to those who stand in their way. However, reinforcements arrived and the Demons were outnumbered. The battle was favouring the reinforcements, which consist of warriors and mages. Soon all that is left were the Demon Lords themselves. In a desperate attempt, they threaten to burn away my humanity using their demon powers. Human Beings are taught to never negotiation with Demons, thus the Demon Lords burnt me as they fall one by one. Luckily for me, I was saved by a mage who poured holy water over the burning demon fire surrounding me. At last the battle had ended with victory to the Humans. The town was utterly destroyed and I am the only one from it who is still alive. A quarrel had begun as to whether i should live or to be killed, with my features burnt quite badly that i do not look Human. The knight in command, Lord Davion, stopped the quarrel and said that the Council should decide whether I should live. I was to be brought back to Eropagnis, the main capital of our land, to receive judgment over my life. During the journey I was healed by the same mage who saved me. His name was Rubrick and took an interest in me. It was more of sympathy towards me, knowing that if I lived I would be an outcast. By the time we had reached Eropagnis, I was fully healed with no burn marks. Unfortunately, my eyes were burnt away by the demon fire and could not be healed back. I was given spectral sight, something which warriors dedicated to killing Demons have to better combat them in battle. When the Council heard of my news, I was put on trial immediately. There were arguments on what was I, whether I was a threat and most importantly whether I should live. Votes were tally up and i was given a chance to live. Someone pose the question as to who will be my guardian and take full responsibility in taking care of me and my actions. No one was willing to take on such a task. Finally, Rubrick spoke and gave his vow that he will do it. Since then, he has become a Father to me and taught me everything he knew about arcane magic. I was given the name Handa Nak, named after two great warriors. I learnt combat training under the teachings of Lord Davion, who saw potential in me. Years pass by in the city and i never had a friend, for everyone was too scared to come close to me. When Father died of old age, I grew solitary and decided to embark on an adventure on my own. I bid Lord Davion farewell and left Eropagnis, not knowing of what is to come. Journey towards my hometown It has been days since I last bid farewell to Lord Davion. He was not pleased when he heard me say that I am leaving Eropagnis on my own. I had to persuade him, so I told him that I just want to visit my hometown. Both he and I knew of the consequences should I cause trouble, but he allowed me to leave in the end. I knew he was reluctant, so I promised him the journey would not take long. I made haste while leaving the city, heading towards my destination. My hometown, Asitnos, was a few towns away from the main capital. I would have ridden on a horse, but something in my guts told me that it was best to use my two legs. Besides, people do not trust me with their horses as I am ‘blind’. I used Quick Step to quicken my pace of movement so that it would not take months to reach my hometown. Along the way there were people travelling too, but I did not stop to talk to them. I would travel by day, and rest in the towns at night, all by myself. passed, things were going smoothly as I arrived at my hometown. Everywhere I looked, there were still remains of houses and buildings scattered around. Ever since the invasion happened, cities and towns have been increasing their defences to prepare for an attack. No one had the time, or bothered to rebuild Asitnos while the invasion was going on. Towns were going down one by one, and I recently heard that the Demons took over a city. It wasn’t wise to just waste their resources on my hometown. After walking about in the ruined town, I paid my respect to my parents. I never knew what they looked like or who they were, but I knew they were proud of me. I waited awhile and decided it was time to leave and head back to Eropagnis. So far, I had not talked to a single person, and that excludes the inn keepers. I had stayed out of trouble, which means Lord Davion would probably allowed me to venture out alone next time. Things were fine and dandy till I heard sword clashes. Normally I would stay out of this, but I figured someone might be in danger. I followed the path where the sound was coming from and there I saw a man fighting with dual blades against a Demon. The man was about average height, and what appears to be a fairy was at his side, shouting at him on what to do next. From the way he fought, I could see that he was a capable fighter. However, the Demon was strong. It was overpowering the man with its two-handed sword and spells thrown at him. This was no ordinary Demon, it must be a commander of sorts, but why was it alone and what was it doing here? Nevertheless, I had to help the man before he is killed. I unsheathe my swords and used Crescent Wave towards the Demon. It sensed the waves coming and tried to dodge, but was cut on its right arm. “Hmph! Who dares attack me while I’m in battle? Show yourself!” It bellowed. I used Quick Step and appeared in front of the Demon. “What? A puny blind man just hurt me? Are you seeking death human? “ “My name is Handa Nak, and I am here to cut you down Demon!” I shouted. “Very well! Then both of you shall die by my blade!” The Demon lunged at me as I used Quick Step away.